Des Boites
by Maldorana
Summary: Une histoire de boites.


Cuddy venait d'arriver à l'hôpital. Il était encore tôt, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire bonne figure devant les infirmières qui n'allaient pas tarder à installer les décorations pour cette fichue fête de la Saint Valentin.

Elle détestait cette fête, de plus en plus chaque année. La logique voudrait que ce soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Mais dans son cas, cela relevait plutôt de l'évidence ! Elle soupira, et poussa la porte de son bureau.

La jeune femme parcourut la pièce des yeux, et resta figée.

Des... Boites... ? Des dizaines de grosses boites en carton occupaient la pièce, et lui bloquaient l'accès.

La doyenne déplaça alors quelques piles de cartons et réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au bureau pour déposer les dossiers qu'elle avait en main. Elle s'assit et soupira.

Qui... ? Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et ouvrit la bouche, l'air consterné. House !

Cuddy ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'ouvrir le premier dossier. Elle lui réglerait son compte dès qu'il arriverait à la clinique.

2 heures plus tard, Cuddy aperçut enfin son médecin, qui venait d'entrer dans une des salles d'examen. Elle poussa encore une fois les boites, pour se frayer un chemin plus accessible vers la sortie, et entra à son tour dans la pièce :

-House ! Dans mon bureau ! Fit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle sortit, et House se retourna vers son patient en la désignant d'un signe de main :

-Elle est en chaleur, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle... Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Les deux médecins se retrouvèrent donc devant le bureau de Cuddy, et la jeune femme désigna la pièce en le voyant arriver :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Heu... C'est votre bureau...

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard insistant.

-Vous essayez de me faire peur ou... ? Fit le médecin en plissant les yeux.

-Les boites, House ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué dans mon bureau ? Pourquoi toutes ces boites ?

-Ce ne sont pas de simples boites, chère Cuddy, ce sont des cartons d'emballage.

-D'accord, et pourquoi avez-vous envahi mon bureau de cartons d'emballage ?

-Ben, c'est votre cadeau.

A ces mots, elle regagna instantanément son calme et lança à House un regard interrogatif. Ce dernier prit un air innocent et haussa les épaules en indiquant de la tête l'une des banderoles fraîchement accrochées dans la clinique, sur laquelle on pouvait lire : "Joyeuse Saint Valentin".

Il lui avait "offert" quelque chose... ? Bon, le but premier était à coup sûr de l'emmerder, mais le fait qu'il lui ai fait ce sale coup aujourd'hui cachait peut être autre chose...

-Honnêtement, House, j'aurais pu m'en passer cette année, merci, railla-t-elle en déplaçant légèrement une pile de boites pour pouvoir rentrer dans son bureau.

Il l'observa pénétrer dans la pièce et balaya l'endroit du regard, avant de déclarer avec un air dépité :

-Pfff, vous ne les avez même pas ouvertes...

Puis il repartit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, déconcertée. Les ouvrir ? Elle n'y avait même pas songé dans son emportement, et connaissant House, il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelque farces de mauvais goût.

Cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta, et elle se dirigea vers la boite la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle la sous-pesa, elle lui parut vide. Elle l'ouvrit alors avec méfiance. Du... Papier bulle... ? Elle fronça les sourcils. De toute façon c'était House, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des pétales de roses.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire et secoua la tête en reposant la boite sur le sol. Des pétales de roses... De la part de House ? Bon sang, cette foutue fête lui montait vraiment à la tête !

Elle allait retourner à son bureau, puis parcourut la pièce du regard. Il y avait tellement de boites. Et si... ?

Finalement, elle fit un pas en arrière et en saisit une deuxième, puis l'ouvrit. Encore du papier bulle... Cette fois, elle soupira, et retourna travailler à son bureau. La prochaine fois qu'elle tomberait sur House, il allait l'entendre !

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy se rendit à la clinique et aperçut House qui prenait sa vicodin à la pharmacie.

-Du papier bulle ? C'est ça votre cadeau ? Tonna-t-elle dès qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Du papier bulle XXL ! Je sais que vous adorez tout ce qui est gros, alors...

-House... Soupira-t-elle.

-Je pourrai vous aider à les éclater si vous n'y arrivez pas toute seule, fit-il en prenant un air enfantin.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit gravement la doyenne.

-Ben... Parce que c'est marrant, répliqua House sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir d'exaspération, et commença à se diriger vers son bureau, lorsqu'il l'interpella :

-Hé ! Si vous êtes trop fainéante pour ouvrir toutes les boites, après ne venez pas vous plaindre !

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Quoi... **Toutes** les boites ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais ça va me prendre des heures !

-ça vous prendra certainement moins de temps que de me faire passer un interrogatoire à chaque fois que vous m'apercevez dans les couloirs...

A ces mots, elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et rejoignit son bureau. La jeune femme s'assit alors dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un nouveau dossier.

Cinq minutes, dix minutes, quinze minutes... Elle lisait et relisait le dossier sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Toutes ces mystérieuses boites autour d'elle, qui renfermaient peut être son premier cadeau de Saint Valentin depuis... Elle ne savait même plus. Tout cela la tourmentait, et le fait que ce geste vienne de House la préoccupait d'autant plus.

Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

Finalement, elle céda à la tentation et commença à ouvrir les boites, les unes après les autres. La plupart d'entre elles contenaient du papier bulle, elle tomba aussi sur quelques boites contenant des gros morceaux de polystyrène, et d'autres, des emballages en carton. Elle ne passa pas moins d'une heure à les déballer, et, enfouie sous des dizaines d'autres, tout au fond de la pièce, elle ouvrit enfin un carton remplit de petits bouts de polystyrène.

Elle y plongea rapidement sa main, mais la retira bien vite en ressentant une vive douleur au niveau du pouce. Elle regarda son doigt, un petit filet de sang s'en échappait. La doyenne porta son doigt à la bouche un instant, puis recommença plus prudemment la fouille du carton.

Elle finit par en sortir une magnifique rose rouge, à peine ouverte. A ce moment, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme s'assit alors par terre, les jambes à demi-repliées contre elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu de tout le foutoir qu'elle venait de mettre dans son bureau. Les cartons étaient presque tous ouverts, la plupart renversés, et du papier bulle et des morceaux de carton traînaient ça et là autour des boites en désordre.

Cuddy reporta son attention sur la rose qu'elle tenait délicatement entre ses doigts fins. Elle était d'un rouge absolu. La doyenne l'approcha de son visage pour respirer son parfum, et eut un soupir de contentement.

-House... Souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Finalement, il ne s'était pas fichu d'elle... Et même si elle avait dut fouiller des cartons d'emballage pendant près d'une heure, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle se leva, et enjamba avec difficultés les débris qui jonchaient le sol pour atteindre la sortie.

La doyenne s'avança alors vers les infirmières, au comptoir.

-Brenda, vous pourriez me trouver un vase, s'il vous plait ? Commença-t-elle en lui montrant la précieuse rose rouge. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, et je...

-Oui oui, bien sûr Dr Cuddy, je vous l'apporte tout de suite dans votre bureau, fit-elle en se levant, contente de quitter pour quelques minutes la douce monotonie des formulaires médicaux.

Cuddy lui sourit en guise de remerciement, et Brenda continua :

-Alors, comme ça vous avez un admirateur secret ? S'enquit la jeune infirmière d'un air coquin.

Cuddy vira peu à peu à l'écarlate, et répondit timidement :

-Apparemment...

Elle affichait un visage radieux. La jeune femme était même tellement occupée à rêvasser en admirant sa rose, qu'elle ne fit pas attention à House, qui se tenait appuyé à un mur de la clinique tout en l'observant avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de lui faire envoyer toutes ces boites, et surtout cette rose, le jour si symbolique de la Saint Valentin, seulement... Il y avait un mois de cela, il l'avait entendu se disputer avec l'un des donateurs de l'hôpital à son sujet. Elle avait encore une fois tout risqué pour lui sauver la mise.

Et puis, en voyant ce visage resplendissant, il ne regrettait rien, et se dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait peut être même droit à une récompense...

Fin


End file.
